Cloud computing has gained lot of attention from information technology (IT) industries and has the potential to change the way IT services are managed and provided. Although there are several definitions emerging to define Cloud computing, infrastructure level virtualization has emerged as the most popular and is typical of commercial offerings. In this version of Cloud, computing resource level abstractions are supported where a user can request computing resources. The cloud provider supports resource level virtualization to provide computing resources as virtualized resources. The Cloud user then logs into the provided virtualized resources and deploys its applications. In this abstraction, the user need not worry about owning and managing physical level resources. The focus is on deployment of applications—typically as virtual appliances.